Noche de brujas
by Bruja
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a nuestros guerreros Z contando historias de miedo?
1. Chapter 1

NOCHES DE BRUJAS  
CAPÍTULO 1  
AUTORA LUISI

Era un día de los más aburrido y todo, por que era un mal día...por la sencilla razón de que no paraba de llover y siempre que podía, los rayos y truenos se hacían dueños del cielo completamente oscuro y que cuando hacían acto de presencia, se iluminaba por unos cuantos segundos. Tirados en un salón completamente asqueados y muertos de aburrimiento, se encontraban 4 individuos de la raza más poderosa de todo el Universo entero. Mientras que las mujeres, las únicas capaces de hacerles frente a esos saiyans, se encontraban...mmmm ¿como decirlo para que suene mejor?..¡DE COMPRAS!.  
El peq. Son estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana pasando su dedo por el cristal que estaba lleno de gotas por la lluvia, observando el horizonte sin encontrar diversión alguna. Ladeó su rostro para clavarle la mirada a su mejor amigo.  
-¡Oye Trunks!..-se expresó con un tono bastante triste, atrayendo la atención de su amigo...-¿hacemos algo? es que estoy completamente aburrido..  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer?...-le preguntó el chaval, al guardar unos juegos en el armario...-hemos jugado al parchís, a la oca, al dómino y...-se puso pensativo durante unos leves segundos para...-y a al escondite..¿qué más quieres hacer? no ves que es un día asqueroso...  
-¡Ya pero!...-se mordiós los labios y movió su mirada hacía su padre...-¡¡me aburro papá!!  
-Y yo...-se puso de morros y se tiro al sofá...-seguro que Vegeta se está divirtiendo mucho en la cámara de gravedad..-refunfuño con más ganas...-el muy sociable no nos deja entrar, bajo pena de muerte...no vale, hay que divertirse en grupo no por solitario..  
La mirada de Gohan se iluminó completamente y acercándose a su padre para ponerse de cuclillas...  
-¿Os cuento una historia de miedo?...-propuso con muchísima ilusión...-ya veréis como os divertiis...  
Tanto Gokuh como Trunks temblaron el solo pensarlo, sus pelos se erizaron de tal manera que si te acercabas para recibir un abrazo, podrías tener como premio una clase gratis de acumpuntura. Menearon con fuerza sus rostros para negarle la idea...  
-¡NOOOOOOOO!...-gritaron a la vez...  
-¿Por qué?...-alzo su ceja con curiosidad...-se nos pasará más rápido el tiempo...  
-¡¡QUE NO!!..-gritó con pánico Gokuh...-¿no te das cuenta de que esas cosas me dan mucho miedo y luego voy a tener pesadillas?¿quieres que me de un infarto?¡soy muy joven!  
-Yo luego quedré dormir con mi mamá y encima mi padre me pegará...-admitió Trunks...-asi que perdona que rechace tu GRAN OFERTA...  
El peq. Son escuchó atentamente las cuestiones por que ninguno de los dos querían escuchar ninguna historia de miedo, así que alzando su pequeña manita.  
-¡¡YO QUIERO!!...-admitió con valor, consiguiendo la cara de terror de su progenitor y amiguito...  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE??!!!...-chilló Gokuh, se acercó corriendo a su hijito pequeño y lo cogió por la manga...-¡¡di que no, jolines Goten que me voy a cagar de miedo!!!snif no me hagas esto, yo que te quiero tanto snif, mi niño pequeñito...haz caso a tu papá que sabe mucho de todo..  
-Yo te regalo el juguete que más quieras...-le chantajeo Trunks...  
Pero nada, Goten se había emperrenado en escuchar una historia de miedo que les negó la cabeza y cruzando los brazos, puso morritos, no le iban a chantajear ni emocionalmente ni materialmente..él había dado su palabra y la iba a cumplir. Gohan sonrió con maldad y cogió una silla, la acercó a la mesa y cogiendo la lámpara se iluminó el rostro, haciendo que su expresión causará más pavor que antes, por unos momentos Goten tembló, pero iba a plantarle cara. Así que con decisión y no democráticamente, se acercaron al Gran Cuentacuentos a pasos de tortuga, eso sí, juntitos para traspasarse el miedo los unos a los otros.  
Ensombreció su rostro y cambiando su tono de voz a uno más tétrico..  
-La historia que os voy a contar ocurrió en el año 1284 y esto no era una ciudad, si no, un pequeño pueblecito...-todos tragaron saliva...-trata de una relación de amor entre Didier y Sam...-carraspeó ruidosamente, haciendo que temblaran...-y su trágico destino..-finalizó el resumen con las manos juntas y mirándolos acusadoramente, tanto que esa mirada se les estaba clavando en la mente y les estaba haciendo pensar en cosas extrañas...  
Gokuh se levantó...  
-¡¡QUE NO!!...-gritó al comenzar a temblar...-que no me da la gana escuchar eso, que me está dando mucho miedo...-señalo a su hijo...-además te estás aprovechando, se nota como disfrutas haciéndonos pasar mal...-sus piernas temblaron como un flan..  
-Buaaaa que voy a tener pesadillas...-comento Trunks...-y todo por tu culpa..  
Goten se acercó a su hermano y moviéndole de la manga...  
-Sigue que quiero saber como acaba...  
Tanto Gokuh como Trunks le fusilaron con la mirada, el peq. Son movió su rostro pausadamente para verse mortalmente asesinado.  
-Bueno como Goten quiere, seguiré con la historia...-sonrió con complicidad hacía su hermano...-hay que darle los caprichos al más pequeño..  
-Cuentos chinos...-murmuró Gokuh, que agarro un cojín en forma de corazón y lo abrazó...-lo usaré para protegerme de alguna ataque imprevisto..  
Nuevamente carraspeó con más fuerza Gohan e iluminándose su sonrisa, su voz comenzó a resonar por toda la sala hasta que...  
-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!...-chilló Trunks  
-¡¡¿QUE OCURRE?!!!...-le contestó Gokuh al temblar y con su cara de pánico total, eso sí, no hay que olvidar que el lindo cojín se estaba deformando.  
-¡¡¡Un sombra!!!...-señaló.  
Todos se giraron lentamente, haciendo que sus cuellos crujieran del débil esfuerzo que estaban haciendo, fijaron su vista en el lugar donde el peq. de cabellos lilas había señalado, tragaron saliva a la vez y cuando un relámpago ilumino la sala, la sombra se vio.  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-gritaron los 4 ocupantes de la sala.  
Con una velocidad característica de ellos, pegaron tal brinco del espanto que se fueron a esconder detrás del sofá, mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros, murmurando palabras y rezando a Kami, o sea, nuestro querido Dende, para que ese monstruo no se los comiera. Que eran muy duros. Sus dientes chirriaron fuertemente y un tic les estaba atancado...  
-¿Por qué diablos gritáis?...  
Se paralizaron, al escuchar esa voz, tan conocida y ahora mismo tan querida, asomaron sus rostros por encima del sofá para ver como el príncipe de los saiyans les observaba con los brazos cruzados.  
-¡Uf!...-bufó Gohan...-menos mal que eres tú, que susto nos has dado...  
-¿He echo una pregunta y quiero una respuesta?...-volvió a insitir..  
-Papá...-habló Trunks que se acercó a su adorado padre...-nos están contando una historia de miedo..  
El príncipe de los saiyans alzo una ceja en desaprovación, seguía sin entender por que le habían chillado cuando él había echo acto de presencia. Detuvo su mirada en Kakarotto y su clon, para fijarse como seguían abrazados con tal fuerza, que la sangre se podía cortar. Nuevamente Gohan acercó la lámpara para que le diera ese aspecto feo, todo bajo la mirada atenta del recién llegado. Escuchó como los otros miembros de la sala se acercaban a él...¿EIN?  
-"Didier y Sam era la pareja de matrimonio más hermosa y envidiada de todo el pequeño pueblo, el joven era marinero y en muchas ocasiones tenía que salir al alta mar para recoger los pescados frescos, y ella, se quedaba en casa esperando a su amado, esperando que su barco llegara a puerto..."  
-¿Esto es una historia de miedo?...-preguntó con interés Vegeta...-parece una historia de sentimientos baratos..  
-Es de miedo...-habló Gokuh...-deberías haber escuchado el principio...-concluyo abrazando con más fuerza el cojín.  
-"Cuando Didier volvía de un día duro de trabajo en el mar, su esposa le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y llevando en una mano una lámpara de aceite indicándole el camino que debía hacer para estar con ella. Era algo bastante común en el pequeño pueblo, ver a Sam en lo alto del risco con un caballo, esperando la llegada de su amado. Pero una noche, como está, el mar estaba revuelto a causa del mal tiempo, el viento azotaba fuertemente en el agua, haciendo que las olas se volvieran más grandes y peligrosas...y el barco no llegó."  
-Snif que pena...-susurró Gokuh...-es muy triste la historia..  
-¡Papá no me interrumpas!...-se quejó Gohan..  
Los 4 saiyans oyentes , se destaponaron más los oidos y siguieron escuchando la historia, que por momentos se estaba volviendo más interesante. Incluso el príncipe, quería saber el final...aunque ya intuía que los sentimientos estaban por medio. Gokuh deformó el cojín.  
-"A causa de este tiempo, todos los habitantes se dirigieron al refugio que había cerca de la Iglesia, esperando un milagro. Las mujeres rezaban, los niños lloraban y algunos hombres se maldecían por no poder hacer nada. Pero la única que no se encontraba en el refugio era Sam que estaba en la playa con la lámpara de aceite en la mano, esperando el regreso de Didier. A la mañana siguiente y con los primeros rayos de sol, acariciaron suavemente la mejilla de Sam, creyó que había sido Didier, pero al alzar la mirada, se fijo en como algunos hombres de la embarcación habían llegado exhaustos aunque...sin rastro de Didier"  
-¡¡Es de amor!!...-exclamó con horror Vegeta...-¡¡yo paso!!  
-Snif...-se secó una lágrima Gokuh...-tan trágica y bonita snif..  
-Jeje...-sonrió con orgullo Trunks...-¿por esto me he asustado?  
Un tic abordó el rostro de Gohan, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y golpeaba con un dedo la mesa...esa gentuza le estaba volviendo a interrumpir..¿pero es que no tenían educación?, su rostro se volvió rojo y...  
-¡¡¡A CALLAR QUE NO HA ACABADO LA HISTORIA!!!...  
-¡Ups, lo sentimos!...-inclinaron sus rostros con pena y se disculparon...(salvo Vegeta)  
-"La muerte de Didier fue inevitable y por casualidades del destino, fue el único que fallecio esa noche tan nefasta, durante los meses posteriores a la muerte de Didier, Sam se aisló completamente y no levantaba cabeza alguna. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su estado de ánimo no mejoraba nada y el tiempo paso al mismo ritmo que siempre, haciendo que pronto se cumpliera el aniversario de la muerte de su amado. Durante una noche, Sam se encontraba durmiendo hasta que abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, había creido escuchar unos golpes..  
Esa manera de hacer ruido era tan parecida a la que tenía Didier, que con temor se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se llevó las manos a la boca y..."  
-¡¡¡EL FANTASMA!!!...-grito Gohan...  
¿Y que provocó? pues que los presentes pegaran un brinco del susto. Se sujetaban el pecho con fuerza mientras respiraban ondamente, Gohan sonrió con diversión. Vegeta se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba tan metido en la historia que se había asustado como una gallina...grrr! Los ojos de los otros presentes estaban salidos de la impresión y su rostro se habían azulado...¡casi les da un tamacuco!  
-¡¡SERAS IMBECIL!!!...-le señalo el puño...-casi me da un infarto estúpido...  
-¡¿Tetete...hasssss asssuuusstttaadoooo?!...-preguntó Gokuh al taparse el rostro con el cojín...  
-¡No digas tonterías!...-cruzó sus brazos y su rostro se sonrojó.  
-Snif voy a tener pesadillas...-susurro Trunks...  
-Quiero dormir con mi mami...-comento con pena Goten...  
-"Por unos momentos Sam deseaba sentir la piel de él con la suya, volver a olerla...pero no era tonta y había que se coherente, delante de ella estaba el fantasma de su Didier. Comenzó a llorar amargamente. Didier le habló, le relató lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la cual le separo de ella. Su muerte, su desesperación y su último pensamiento, que iba dirigido a ella...Entonces Didier levantó la mano para rozar levemente el rostro de su amada y nuevamente hablándole dulcemente.., le hizo una promesa... si ella en cada tormenta se acercaba a la orilla del mal con una antorcha...él vendría a visitarla, hasta que pudieran estar juntos Y tal como habia dicho Didier, en cada tormenta que había, Sam se presentaba a la orilla del mar con una lámpara, esperando su regreso. Y de esta forma, la figura fantasmagórica de su amado aparecía...guiado por la luz. A causa de eso, todo el pueblo murmuraban sobre el estado mental de la joven..  
Justo después de unas cuantas noches, desde que Didier le hiciera esa promesa, los habitantes del pueblo vieron como Sam se había ido a la orilla del mar, su estado era deplorable..estaba enferma. Y como por arte de mágia, una embarcación se acercó cerca de ella...y de ahí apareció Didier que la cogió de las manos y la metió dentro de ese barco, para llevársela con él para toda la eternidad. Muchos se desmayaron, otros comentaban que era magia negra...  
Desde ese momento y siempre con las mismas fechas, todo el pueblo comentaban que se podía ver a una pareja joven en una embarcación.."  
-¿Y esta es la fantástica historia de miedo?...-se quejo Vegeta...-¡que fantasmada!  
-¡Uff! el peligro ha pasado...-comento Gokuh al soplar de alegría..  
-No era para tanto...-cuestiono Trunks..  
-Que pena me dan la pareja...-se quejo Goten...  
Cuando cesó su historia Gohan se sintió un tanto triste, nuevamente el silencio reinaba en la sala y eso le estaba amargando. Clavó sus ojos en la ventana para ver como el tiempo continuaba igual.

Continuará...

HOLAS!  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Realmente va a ser cortito, ya que constará de 2 capítulos...lo hice una noche en la cual estaba tan aburrida, que se me ocurrió hacerla, ya que mis amigos tienen la horrible costumbre de contar historias de miedo cuando llueve a cántaros, es cierto, con esto se te pasa el tiempo...pero hay gente que le da miedo...¡una servidora jajaja!.  
bueno, espero que os guste y cualquier cosa ya sabéis...dejar, reviews.saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Noche de brujas

Capítulo 2

Autora Luisi

Nuevamente el silencio inundó la sala de la Corp Capsule, cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos, en ese momento Vegeta se levantó y se estiró, la verdad es que no le agradaba estar en una misma habitación que toda esa gentuza...(salvo su precioso niñito), siguió caminando cuando...

Con malas ideas, con malas artes y con muy malos genes, llamésmole por así decirlo, Trunks pasó débilmente el dedo por el cuello de Goten, haciendo que la piel del pequeño se erizara y pegará un brinco de alegria...

-¡Ahhhhhh!...-chillo, para atraer la atención de todos y observando a su amigo con ojos llorosos...-¿por qué lo has hecho?, me has asustado...

-Jaja...-sonrió maquialélicamente...-¡pero si no te has asustado en toda la tarde y con una simple caricia...SALTAS!..-puntualizó la última palabra

-Snif eres muy malo...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se rasgaba sus lindos ojitos, su papá como salvador de toda criatura viviente, se acercó a su niño y lo abrazó.

Comenzó a acunarlo y susurrándole palabras tiernas...

-¡No llores, ya sabes que Trunks es hijo de quién es!...

-¿A qué viene eso?...-preguntó una voz detrás de su espalda, se giro pausadamente con una gota de sudor para encontrarse con la mirada fría del príncipe de los saiyans...-¿eh?

-Nada...-contestó con humor...-son cosas de niños..

El príncipe entrecerró la mirada, no estaba nada convencido con la respuesta dada por su compatriota de raza. Hump! Gohan suspiró y clavo su mirada en el cristal, bostezó con ganas y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, se estaba aburriendo mucho y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando, nuevamente, su mente funcionó cruelmente y acercándose a su querido papaito, ante la interrogación de Gokuh que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente...

Abrió la boca, cuando su padre se la tapo con su mano...

-¡NO!...-gritó...-¡¡nada de eso!!

Gohan lo observó con penita...

-¡¡Te he dicho que no!!...-le negó la cabeza con una rapideza increíble...-¡no pienso ceder al chantaje emocional, ya has tenido suficiente con la de antes!

-¿De qué hablas?...-preguntó Trunks que se acerco a la reunión...

-Quiere contar una historia de miedo...-le respondió Goten...-pero papá no quiere..

-¡Nooooo!...-le negó colocando sus manos en su cara...-¡¡da miedo!!

La boca de Gohan fue liberada y comenzó a moverse con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies con más pena que antes, no querían ayudarle a pasar un buen rato. Snif. …l que lo hacía por todos y ellos se lo pagaban de esa manera..

-Buena idea Gohan...-hablo Vegeta ante la interrogación y el temor de algunos...-Yo contaré una historia de miedo..

¿Qué?¿Cómo?¡NOOOOO! todos giraron sus rostros en negación, inclusive Goten que no quería escuchar nada. Ya le daba un poco de miedo Vegeta cuando hablaba que escucharle hablar de una historia de miedo podría ser perjudical para la salud emocional suya. Mientras que los ojos de Gohan se llenaron de purpurina ante su inesperada ayuda, estaba por ir a abrazarlo cuando se fijo como Vegeta le negaba con el dedo que no hiciera ese acto tan deshonroso. ¿Y el príncipe? bueno, sonrió y su mente comenzó a pensar, estaba deseoso de asustar a todos estos pardillos..(su niño no entra en el grupo) además que la historia de Gohan le había dejado un mal sabor de boca...

Carraspeó con más fuerza y se fue al asiento anterior del Cuentacuentos. Cogió la lámpara y se iluminó completamente. Todos dieron un paso atrás y sus pieles se erizaron, si ya de por si daba miedo, ahora era peor que eso...Con su pelo de punta le daba un aspecto MUY FEO. Sus ojos fríos y negros como la misma muerte, se les estaba clavando en su mente y miles de imágenes y atrocidades se les estaban pasando por su cerebro, como si de una película se tratará.

Gohan se cruzó de brazos y clavo su mirada...

-Vamos a ver que tal es tu historia y a ver si se puede comparar con la mía...-le retó...

-Te vas a cagar...-soltó cruelmente..

-Creo que seré yo...-se señaló a si mismo Gokuh...-por que ya me está entrando un dolor de barriga...-cogió el cojín deformado

Por una parte todos estaban intrigados por la historia que iba a contar el Gran Príncipe de los saiyans, pero por otra parte había dos en la sala que estaban deseosos de irse a la cama y olvidarse de este día, en vez de estar escuchando historias de Ultratumba, con muertos y zombies reyes absolutos de todo este tinclao.

-"La historia que os voy a contar ocurrió realmente, aunque muchos piensan que es una leyendo urbana, no es cierto…-se acercó más a la lámpara para conseguir que todos tragaran saliva ruidosamente…-se trata de un chaval de 13 años y que consiguió perdurar a lo largo de la historia con esa hazaña"…

-Vegeta…-comenzó a hablar Gokuh…-¿seguro que ese niño no eras tú?...-finalizó con un temblor en las manos y en la cara…

-¡¡¡NO IMB…CIL, YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS!!!...-gritó acaloradamente, acercando más su rostro a la luz y haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco hacía atras…

Gokuh cogió de la mano a su hijo mayor y comenzó a estrujarla, mientras aún el dolor podía soportarlo Gohan no dijo nada. Goten y Trunks estaban tan cerca del uno y el otro, que podía pasar por una nueva técnica de la fusión.

-"El mocoso en cuestión se llamaba Rokuu y lo único que le divertía era jugar y nada más que jugar, su imaginación no era tan grande como los que hay aquí dentro"…-sonrió malévolamente ante los pucheros de todos…-"Una noche como está, se encontraba durmiendo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y justo ahí, comenzó a moverse agitadamente, a escupir sangre y a gritar, su abuela se acercó corriendo a averiguar que le estaba pasando a su nieto, y justo al abrir la puerta se cayó al suelo del espanto, todo lo que rodeaba al mocoso se estaba moviendo por los aires y rodeaban la cama donde supuestamente tenía que dormir…"

-¿Cómo la gravedad de Newton no?...-preguntó Gohan, atrayendo la confusión de todos…-si hombre, descubrió que la Tierra tenía gravedad…-nuevamente más interrogantes se formaban en la cabezas de todos…-si a causa de una manzana…-soltó molesto, vio como se miraban los unos a los otros con una ceja levantada y mirándolo como si estuviera loco, que al final optó por sentarse de golpe en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y con morros…(en ese proceso ya había soltado la mano de su padre)..

-¿Cómo la niña del exorcista?...-soltó Goten…-que al final muere..

-¿Cómo?...-dijo Gokuh…-esa pobre niña muerte, ohhh que pena…-se seco las supuestas lágrimas con la almohada…-ya no la veré, acaba muy mal…

-Es de miedo…-comento Trunks…-así que dudo que la veas…

Una vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Vegeta, golpeaba la mesa y el tic se había pasado a sus piernas, la desesperación se adueño de él…

-¡¡A CALLAR!!...-grito…-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!

"Glup" soltaron todos con pánico.

-"Todos los del lugar escucharon los chillidos de la vieja y del mocoso, así que cuando entraron en la casa de la vieja se quedaron petrificados, delante de sus narices todo a su alrededor se movió, y todo siempre acababa estampado contra el techo de la habitación haciendo que la mitad de los muebles quedaran destrozados. Muchas veces la vieja había intentado ayudar al mocoso, pero siempre que iba era despedida contra la puerta y por eso, nadie conseguía entener que era lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación todas las noches, 4 noches después de comenzar con todo esto, el niño se detuvo de su extraño arranque y señalando a su abuela...-hizo el gesto el saiyan mientras los señalaba a todos...-NUNCA VOLVERAS A DORMIR...-entonó la frase tétricamente..."  
Todos se quedaron bocabiertos con esa frase que no podían mover ni un solo músculo, Vegeta ante su resultado emitió una sonrisa cruel. Sus ojos se habían quedado paralizados y su cuerpo no respondían...

-¡¡ES MUY BUENA!!...-grito Gohan saliendo del estado y consiguiendo que nuevamente los tres se asustaran. Gokuh le golpeó con el cojín por haber echo eso mientras estaba tan ausente...-¿QUIEN TE LA HA CONTADO?

-No tengo por que decirlo...-murmuro seriamente...-¿quereis escuchar el final?...

-¡¡NOOOO!!...-soltaron unos...

-Ehhhhhhh...-se quedo pensativo Goten...-no se...

-"A la mañana siguiente la vieja no le contó nada a su nieto sobre lo ocurrido anoche, no quería asustarlo, pero llegó de nuevo la noche y con eso la pesadilla de la anterior, pero no ocurrio nada de eso, así que echandose a dormir fue a pagar la luz del candil, pero no pudo por que cada vez que lo intentaba esta a su vez, hacía que la llama aumentara de tamaño. Así que viendo el espanto dejo de soplar, pero al cabo de unos minutos el candil se elevó delante de su cara, rozaba todo tipo de mueble sin incendiar nada, la vieja ante tal visión no pegó ojo en toda la noche, de esta manera se cumplía lo que su nieto había dicho.  
A la mañana siguiente fue a hablar con un especialista en misterios sin resolver, pero estaba en boca de todos los habitantes del lugar que la casa estaba poseida por espiritus malígnos, así que empezaron a huir.Y como predijo el mocoso, la vieja llevaba una semana sin pegar ojo y debido a eso empezó a sentir los efectos del cansancio."

-Snif que pena me da la abuelita...-soltó Goten

-¡A mi quién me da pena soy yo!...-se escuso Gokuh.

-¿Cómo sabes estás historias?...-le preguntó Trunks...

-Es secreto..

Todos se miraron curiosos y deseosos de saber el final de la macabra historia.

-"La vieja al escuchar todos los rumores que se hacían en torno a su casa, decidiO huir y dejar al mocoso al cuidado de un matrimonio, pero su estado iba de mal en peor, no podía conciliar el sueño y los médico no encontraban la causa de tal efecto.  
La vieja después de pasar 30 días sin pegar ojo, por que el candil no hacía más que bailar y estar flotando delante de su cama, empezó a comprender que su nieto le había puesto una maldición.Antes de dormir tuvo tiempo de apagar el candil y al mismo tiempo que la llama se apagaba la vida de la vieja también se extinguía.  
Pero según los habitantes del lugar, los que se quedaron al ver como el crío seguía moviendose de esa forma en su cama, el mocosos pronuncio unas palabras que dejaron helados a todos..Por fin has apagado la llama que hizo que mis padres murieran abrasados, ahora esas condenada a que te quemes en el infierno..dos de los candiles que había en la habitación se elevaron y alzaron las llamas tan altas que hizo que el techo se quemará y se volvieran a apagar como si nada hubiera pasado. El crío no volvió a tener pesadillas y nunca supo la causa de la muerte de su abuela..."

Vegeta miro directamente a sus oyentes para verlos con las bocas abiertas...y disfruto de su triunfo. Ahora estaba feliz de haber conseguido uno de sus propósitos y era el de asustarlos..je! Gohan se levantó y le aplaudió, mientras que los demás seguían dándole vueltas a la historia y cogiendo más miedo, ahora la tendrían metida en su cabeza y no podrían dormir por la noche.

-Haaaaaa esssttttaaaddddooooo faaabbbbullllosssaaaaa...-murmuro Gokuh...-pppeeerrrdddooonnnaaa qqqquuuuee nnnoooo ttteeee aaaappplllaauuuuddaa pppeeerrrooo mmmiiii ccuueeerrrpppoooo nnnoooo mmmeee rrresssspppooonnnnddeeee...

-¿Podemos dejar de contar historias de miedo?...-súplico Trunks...-que me voy a mear en la cama...

-¡¡Mamaaaaa!!...-hablo Goten...-quiero ir con mi mamá...

-¡FABULOSA!...-excamo emocionado Gohan.

Estaban todos tan metidos en sus felicitaciones personales por la historia de Vegeta, que nuevamente un rayo inundó el cielo y con eso la sala se iluminó completamente, consiguiendo que una figura extraña y deforme se apareciera en la ventana. Sus paralizaron y toda posible vida de su cuerpo se detuvo unos segundos, sus ojos se agrandaron y...

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!...-se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

Todos corriendo detrás del sofá, Gokuh nuevamente se ponía de rodillas y le suplicaba al kami que le dejara con vida que aún tenía que hacer muchas cosas en esta vida. Trunks y Goten se abrazaron, Gohan y Vegeta se miraban fijamente y sus pechos se movían agitadamente, al compás del aire que estaba entrando en su interior.

Pero la figura entró dentro rompiendo el cristal por momentos. ¿Y que hicieron ellos? lo más normal y clásico en esto...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-gritó la figura..-¡¡no hagáis eso que me habéis asustado!!..-les recriminó.

La luz volvió nuevamente al salón y asomando sus cabezas se fijaron como delante de ellos estaba Piccolo, con barro, algunas ramas y completamente empapado..

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?...-preguntó Vegeta...

-Refugiarme...-le contestó...-tocado a la puerta pero nadie me respondía...¿estáis sordos? aunque, seguro que sabiáis que era yo y si os habéis molestado en abrirme...-soltó con morros..

-Estabamos contando historias de miedo..-le dijo Gohan...-y estamos tan concentrado en eso que no te hemos escuchado...

-¿Si?...-sus ojos se iluminaron...-¿puedo contar yo una?¡¡¡sé muchas!!

-¡Nooooo!...-se volvieron a negar...

-¡SIIIII!...-chillaron de felicidad Gohan y Vegeta...-¡pero que de miedo!

-Es fácil...-murmuró con maldad...-vais a flipar...

Y yendo al sofá del Cuenta cuentos e ilumándose con la famosa lámpara, carraspeó. Iba a distraerse y a disfrutar del pánico de sus allegados.

-Luego nada de reproches...-recalcó el namekiano..."la historia que os voy a contar ocurrió hace mucho tiempo..."

FIN

¿Y bien que tal?

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, ya sé que es cortita a diferencia de todas las historias largas que hago de Dragon Ball, pero bueno…alguna vez debía hacerla no?, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cualquier cosa, no lo dudéis ni un solo momentos. Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
